Touhou Taifuujou  Sunshine Typhoon
by stardf29
Summary: A slice of life work featuring original character Hikari Natsukaze, Harbinger of Storms and Sunshine, and her interactions with the beings of Gensokyo.  Not for people who hate all OCs.


_A/N: Welcome to this little fanfiction piece of mine, intended more to be a platform to exhibit and develop my OC than to be any serious sort of writing. Don't expect too much from it; it's not intended to have any serious plots or romance, just assorted hijinks. Reviews are appreciated._

_Disclaimer: Hikari Natsukaze is owned by me. All other characters and the Gensokyo setting and associated elements are owned by ZUN._

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Taifuujou ~ Sunshine Typhoon<strong>

**(**東方台風嬢)

**Prologue**

"It's suddenly all bright, peaceful, and sunny," Reimu said. "Isn't it about time the culprit showed up?"

"Should be," Marisa said. "Strange place, though. I guess this is where they grow bananas in Gensokyo, though."

The two incident resolvers had set out to resolve yet another incident. It was right in the middle of winter, and the week before had been particularly cold, but now, all of Gensokyo was warm and sunny, as though it was summer. At first, Reimu and Marisa enjoyed the unusual warm weather, but after one day, they realized this had to be the work of another youkai.

Their usual incident resolution method had led them to where they were now. "I just wish the youkai responsible for all this would show up already," Reimu said. She was tired after having fought her way through a forest during what seemed to be a thunderstorm (fighting a boss at the end, of course). Looking backwards, she noticed that there were still thunderclouds over the forest. However, the area around the lake they were at was completely clear.

"Well, here is our culprit," Marisa said.

"So, someone finally came for me."

The youkai standing in front of them seemed to be all prepared for summer. She looked like a blond-haired young woman who had been deeply tanned, and was wearing a red summer dress, along with a straw hat and sandals. She had a pair of sunglasses perched on her forehead, and she was carrying an ice cream cone in her hand.

"Oh, so you admit to having caused this incident," Reimu said to her.

"Yes, I do," the youkai said. "I am Hikari Natsukaze, the one who controls weather. You must be the infamous shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu Hakurei, and her witch partner Marisa Kirisame."

"Glad to see you already know about us," Reimu replied. "Well then, change it back to proper winter weather now."

"Nah, I don't want to," Hikari said. "I don't like winter. It's too cold. I can't go out to the human village when it's that cold. So I'm stuck here, in this place no one visits."

"I don't know why no one visits here," Marisa said. "This place is really nice. And you grow all these fruits here..."

"Yeah, I deliver them to the human village," Hikari said. "Not that I can do that in winter. And for why people don't visit here..." She pointed to the stormy forests behind the humans. "It never stops storming there."

"Oh..." Reimu said. "Can't you make it stop storming there?"

"That would ruin the tropical climate here, so all these fruits can't grow."

Reimu sighed. "Look, if you're just looking for company during the winter, I'll visit you. I can handle a stormy forest if it means you won't cause any incidents."

"I don't mind either," Marisa said. "And you know, there are a lot of people that like winter. Ice fairies like Cirno, winter youkai like Letty, and there are lots of humans who like doing things like snowball fights, sledding, and making snowmen, which you can't do in this weather. Also, it's not as nice dipping in a hot spring when it's already hot."

Hikari thought for a moment. "All right, I'll go ahead and change back the weather in Gensokyo," she said.

"Really? You'll just... do it?"

"Yeah... I understand what you are saying, and you're right, so I'll change things back..."

Hikari then smiled a sinister smile as she finished the last of her ice cream cone. Reimu and Marisa felt as though the background music had changed to a final boss theme.

"You thought it would be that easy?" she said. "Causing sunshine all over Gensokyo is just a small bit of my power. If I wanted to, I could unleash a typhoon that would cause destruction all over this country. Now then, shrine maiden, it wouldn't be good for you to let a youkai with my powers to run amok and do whatever she wants, would it? Now, come, and show me the fabled power of the Hakurei shrine maiden and the greatest magician in the land!"

As they had expected they would have to do, Reimu and Marisa squared off against Hikari in a danmaku battle. Hikari proved to be a challenging foe, as she used her weather manipulation in her spellcards, brightening the sun to reduce visibility and summoning winds that blew Reimu and Marisa around.

In the end, though, the two of them defeated Hikari, who changed the weather back afterwards.

Back at the shrine, Reimu and Marisa were having some tea while talking about their recent adventure. At this point, Hikari came skipping along, probably looking to have a post-fight tea party.

"I thought you don't like cold weather," Reimu said to her.

"I figured I'd try to get used to it," Hikari said.

"Seeing how cheerful you are, I'd say you're plenty used to it already," Marisa said.

"I'm always cheerful. The sunny, spirited Hikari Natsukaze, that's me!"

"Well, I'm glad you can be cheerful in this cold weather," Reimu said.

"Do you want me to warm up this place?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, isn't that what we just fought with you to stop doing?"

"Don't worry; I can make it so that it's only the shrine area that's nice and warm. I can manipulate weather in small areas as well as large ones."

"There's no need for that," Reimu said. "This tea keeps me warm enough. Now, why don't I get you some?"

"Bring some ice cream while you're at it," Hikari called out as Reimu walked into the shrine to get tea.

"...I don't have anything like that; I don't even know how to make ice cream!"

All was peaceful in Gensokyo again, and Hikari, the spirit of sunshine and storms, had made two new friends. She was the sort who enjoyed others' company, so when she could, she would go to the human village and chat with humans. Those humans knew her to be a fearsome youkai, but one who is extremely friendly and fun to be around, and who mostly liked fighting challengers for fun. When the strange winter sunshine incident was occurring, the villagers immediately knew it was just Hikari being bored and lonely and looking for someone to battle with.

"Oh, by the way," Hikari said once Reimu came out with the tea, "you should try this fruit."

Reimu and Marisa stared at the strange, large, spiky fruit Hikari had.

"...what is that?" Marisa asked.

"I heard the villagers say it's called a pineapple," Hikari replied.

"I didn't know pine trees had apples," Reimu said.

"I think it's more that it's an apple that has spines like a pine tree," suggested Marisa.

"I've had some of it and it's really delicious," Hikari said. "It's like no other fruit out there."

"Well then, let's try some!" Marisa said. "But... how are you supposed to eat this thing?"

Reimu looked puzzled, and looked at Hikari.

"Uh... don't ask me. I just deliver these fruits to the village, and sometimes the humans there prepare me some to eat. Maybe you crack it open the same way you open a coconut..."

"What's a coconut?" Reimu asked, but before she could get a response, Hikari had already tried smashing the pineapple against a nearby rock. Said rock promptly got covered in pineapple juice. Hikari took the broken pineapple and split it in two.

"Here... want some?"

Reimu looked at the mangled pineapple, then said, "Let me go get a knife."

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, it's another beautiful day at the human village!" Hikari stretched back her arms, clearly enjoying the bright sunshine in the sky.

"It was cloudy just a moment ago," Reimu said. "You're messing with the weather again, aren't you?"

"Details, details," Hikari replied. "Besides, isn't there someone who eats history in this town? I'm sure she can make it so it was never cloudy today."

"I'm sure Keine deals with more important history than that," Reimu said. "Moreover... what do you want to do in the village today?"

"Hmm? I just want to be here. Talk to people, like I usually do. And get some ice cream while I'm at it."

"So, if that's all you want to do, why do we have to come along with you?"

"Because, I want everyone to meet my new friends!" Hikari said, smiling.

"When did we become friends?" Reimu asked somewhat rhetorically, knowing that the answer was the same as it was every time: Hikari decided Reimu and Marisa were her friends the moment they defeated her. "Besides, I assure you, everyone here already knows about us."

"I know; everyone here talks about you. I just want to let them know we're friends now."

"In other words, you're admitting to everyone that you lost to us."

"No shame in admitting I lost to such strong humans as you two," Hikari said. "Or rather, I'm happy to have met such strong people."

"Always so positive about everything... I don't know how you do it," Reimu said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Marisa looked over at the temple the three of them were passing by. This was, of course, the Myouren Temple, a shrine dedicated to serving both humans and youkai. (Marisa was thinking about whether she could get any more Seeds of Unknown Form from the nue that resided in there.)

"Huh, I don't remember seeing that temple there," Hikari said.

"Oh, it was actually built not too long ago," Reimu said. "Probably after the last time you came here... It's a Buddhist temple, but the inhabitants are all youkai. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"You sure? I'm not really into the whole 'casting away worldly desires' thing," Hikari said, licking on a cone of ice cream.

_Where did she get that from?_ Reimu and Marisa wondered, as she didn't have anything in her hands a moment ago.

As they passed by the front of the temple, though, a familiar face called out to them. "Hey, you youkai exterminators!"

Reimu looked to see mouse youkai Nazrin run out towards them. "And what business would a youkai have with a youkai exterminator?" she asked.

"I'm detecting treasure from you... ah! It's from her!" Nazrin's dowsing rods pointed at Hikari.

"Treasure?" Hikari wondered.

Marisa eyed Hikari curiously. "Do you carry treasure around, Hikari?" she asked.

"Uh... I consider ice cream treasure!" Hikari declared as she ate the last bit of her cone.

"That's not it," Nazrin said. "I'm still getting a response from you. Maybe you have a fragment of the silo?"

"I don't see anything like that on her," Reimu said, then turned to Hikari. "You didn't pick up anything weird on the way here, did you?"

"Oh, no, I definitely did not pick up any strange, blinking spheres," Hikari denied in a suspiciously specific way.

Nazrin noticed that the dowsing rods were pointed towards Hikari's hat in particular. "Take off your hat," the mouse said.

"Hmm... it's getting a bit too hot out. I'll take off my hat," Hikari said nonchalantly. She took it off, but the orb was not in the hat, nor was it on her head. "The sphere, by the way, was here, in my shoes." Hikari removed a small sphere, not more than the size of a rice grain, that was nevertheless blinking.

"Strange... it seems the hat itself is a treasure," Nazrin said as she noticed how the rods still pointed to the hat. "Come inside. My master shall investigate."

The three of them walked into the temple.

"Master! I need to see you for a second..." Nazrin called out.

"I'm right here," Shou Toramaru said from the doorway. "I heard what you were talking about."

"Right, so can you draw out the treasure from this hat?" Nazrin said, handing Shou the hat.

"Um... let's see..." Shou held up the hat, then tried making it fire lasers. Lasers did fire, but they were perfectly straight.

"Hmm... a peculiar case. Not a very strong treasure, unless there's something in this that won't respond to me."

"You judge treasures by whether they can fire curvy lasers?" Reimu asked.

"A strong treasure would have fired stronger lasers than that," Shou explained. "Plain straight lasers aren't very treasure-like. But maybe it's a treasure that only reacts to its proper owner."

"Oh, here," Hikari said. She took the hat, held it up, then manipulated the heat in the room so that it got really warm. The added heat caused the air in the room to appear to shift in waves.

"There she goes with her weather manipulation," Marisa said.

Then Hikari fired the lasers, which Marisa figured would have normally gone straight, but because the heat was causing their vision to distort, the lasers seemed to curve. One such laser accidentally hit Nazrin in her hitbox, leaving her lying on the floor, dazed and surrounded by power items.

"Interesting skill," she managed to say. "Controlling the weather like that."

"Hmm, I wonder if this works with all light," Marisa pondered, then took out her mini-Hakkero, pointed it out towards the door, and fired a Master Spark. The spark curved and hit the wall nearby instead, grazing Reimu in the process.

"Hey, if that witch is here, tell her to please stop trying to blow up the temple!" a voice called from deeper inside the temple.

"Very interesting," Marisa said. "Hey, Shou, the lasers your pagoda fires already curve in midair, right? What if you tried firing those in this heat field?"

Shou looked hesitant. "Uh... let's do that outside the temple. Last time I tried out the pagoda in here, it hit a mirror and then came right at my face."

"But... your face doesn't have a hitbox," Marisa said.

"I was blinded for an hour."

"Oh."

Outside, Hikari turned up the heat around the area they were in. Shou took out her pagoda, then shot out a bunch of lasers from it. Sure enough, the lasers curved in even more unpredictable patterns, which smacked everyone, including Hikari, in the hitbox a few times.

"And I thought those lasers were mean enough," Reimu said. "I'd hate to think what would happen if you and Hikari were to work together." She noticed a gleam in Hikari's eyes. "Don't get any ideas," Reimu said to her.

"I was just thinking the two of us would do a light show," Hikari said. "The kids would love it."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Shou said. "I'll tell Hijiri about this and we'll set it up right away."

"Please make sure none of the lasers will actually hit the children," Reimu said.

Two days passed, and several people gathered in the village that evening to watch the light show that was talked about. The Prismriver sisters stood in the background to provide music, while Hikari created her heat field in the sky she and Shou were flying in, making sure the audience were still in normal weather. They would show off the lasers in the sky, so that the audience were safe on the ground.

The light show was performed marvelously, and the villagers loved it. However, during the grand finale, the lasers Hikari and Shou fired went in directions neither of them predicted, and they hit each other with their lasers. This caused both of them to fall straight to the ground. Shou was just cat enough to land on all fours safely, but Hikari just expected to hit ground.

Which never happened.

"Yukari, you can stop making me fall through a gap loop now."

Yukari appeared and broke Hikari's fall with her umbrella. "That was quite a show," she said. "Everyone loved the ending. Though that's probably because it was like an extermination."

"Ow... yeah, I think that'll be it for light shows," Hikari said.

"I think more of these outreach events to the village are good for the temple, though," Shou said, being joined by the other temple inhabitants. "Maybe you could come up with some other trick involving weather. By the way, if you ever want to join us at the temple..."

"No thanks," Hikari said. "I love ice cream too much to give it up."

"You don't have to give up ice cream to be a Buddhist..."

"Either way, I have my home to go to," Hikari said. "Those bananas won't grow themselves, after all."

"Well, we'd be glad if you stop by and visit," Byakuren said. "Let us know if humans mistreat you in any way."

"Oh, humans are pretty nice to me," Hikari said. "In fact, just before I came up to the temple for the first time a couple of days ago, a young boy gave me one of his two ice cream cones."

_So that's where she got it from,_ Reimu and Marisa thought.

"...where did you two come from?" Hikari asked them.

"We were here the entire time, in case you tried to laser anyone," Reimu said. "It's late at night, though, so I'm going to bed. Don't cause any incidents right now, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be sure to cause storms all across Gensokyo tonight."

Hikari's response earned her a Fantasy Seal to the face.


End file.
